


Thrilling

by orphan_account



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Conversation, Emotions, Feelings, Heterosexual Relationship, Homosexuality, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Other, Secret Relationship, Sensations, Thrilling, modern days, slight angst, the new instagram pics were the inspo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in nowadays, Alex thinks back about a party last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrilling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here! Enjoy!

It may have been the sun's beam, irradiating and bedazzling on the cloudless and azure summer sky, or it may have been the place, or the situation in itself. The company, to be honest.

A poolside in the backyard of Alex's house in LA was usually one of the places, in which the lead singer would perch by himself, couched on his lounger, if his intentions were to produce some verses. Whenever he wanted to write, or to think about a new lyric, a poem, or a future tune for a future LP, he would laze around by himself on his beach lounger. Or else he would choose some other, preferably secluded, place.

Taylor wasn't loud, or inconvenient, she was Alex's girlfriend and of course one of his most favourite fellowships, if Alex would be asked.

She was swimming amusedly inside the pool, being quiet and relaxed, trying not to call or distract his boyfriend too often when a notebook was in his hands. She admired Alex's way of writing and was indubitably fascinated by it, and she didn't want to interrupt that beautiful poetry he was able to produce.

She did some effortless acrobatic moves, lifting her long legs from the water. Alex cast a gaze towards her and he smiled. She blew him an air kiss before drifting back inside the water.

His concentration wasn't working in it's finest for his rhythmic literary work, and he was thinking about joining her inside the fresh water at that point.

He sighed and reviewed the few little scribbled words on the small page that has been white for a few good minutes in the early afternoon, before two words, written in erratic italics, occupied what could be called as a crooked row: _"It was"_. After even a longer time the words _"in an unhealthy way"_ were added, a few inches lower, leaving a blank space between the two groups of terms, one word missing. And the rest of the afternoon the page kept that aspect, making the lead singer ponder on how to complete it, how to bring the lyric's sense to fruition.

But there was this one word missing. He needed one more term for completing it. A word able to describe a sensation, a feeling.

He puffed and put the notebook down, resting it on his tummy. He might as well give up searching that one term if his concentration wasn't working that well right now, and since it wasn't the right situation either.

He messaged his forehead, the hang over from last night had been perceptible only this morning, but now he sensed nearly none of it.

He wondered how much he had had to drink last night, and he dipped in his own daydream again, memories invading his mind.

And here was that feeling again, that sensation he wanted to try to describe since he had pulled out his scratch book this morning. The same sensation he had felt since a particular moment last night at the party.

\---

It was Zach Dawes' birthday party. He and Taylor, along with Josh Homme, David Adcock and a few other of their friends casually happening to be in LA, were called in the birthday boy's house. And they bought some balloons and some different cakes. And some booze obviously. And that was enough for an amateur and casual but wild house party. And of course Miles Kane was welcomed as well.

The company, the place and the music affirmed assuredly _fun_ and indeed amusement.

The whole party in itself was a surprise for Zach. He entered his house last evening and they were already there, with all the decorations in place. Most of the evening was spent in fooling around. The party was almost entirely a buffoonery, a laugh. They ran around the house and back yard, David capturing hilarious and absurd moments with his polaroid. None of them acting their age nevertheless. And in the same way Alex's guard would drop down, this particular jolly attitude worked best on him everytime Miles was around him.

At 4 in the morning, when the agitation had calmed down and the heat had cooled up, Alex with Taylor and Miles were slumped on the sofas of a particular grey and cool room, Taylor with a bottle of beer in her hand. There was also David, laughing and showing them some of the polaroids.

"This one's fantastic!" David laughed, pointing at a certain pic he took of Miles kneeling in the middle of the street in front of a standing Josh, his hand resting suspiciously close to his crotch.

"Looks like I'm about to blow him!" Miles guffawed, before both men burst to an hysterical giggle.

Alex chuckled too, holding his girlfriend by her waist, she sat on his lap. Miles eyed them with a sympathetic smile before shifting his attention back to David and the polaroids.

Zach and Josh were in the other room, playing some action playstation game. "David! Move your ass over there! We need the third member of the gang!"

David laughed, standing up. "I never knew you'd reach such a high level to include a third player!" He left Miles and the couple alone in the room.

"What is that game they're actually playing there?" Miles asked through a yawn, stretching his limbs.

"I have no idea." Alex shook his head. "You already tired, Kane?"

"Not in the slightest." Miles smiled, sitting more upright as if to prove his statement.

"Let's go and see what game it is, Al." Taylor asked her boyfriend, her fingers playing with one strand of his hair.

"I'm not really in the mood for a PS game now, babe. You can still join them tho', if you want."

She smiled. "Okay." And placed a sweet kiss on his lips before getting off his lap.

"You like play station games?" Miles asked, chin in hand and eyes on her.

"Hell yeah!" She giggled, leaving the room.

Miles chuckled lightly and took his mobile phone out. The lead singer of the band stood up and shrugged. "She's very easy going with everyone, yeah."

He watched how his friend fumbled with the device, his eyes fixed on the little screen. He noticed that many times when they'd go out together, there were moments in which Miles got completely quiet and distracted by his mobile phone. This were the little times which Alex used, the moments he mostly exploited, for letting his eyes linger a bit longer on Miles' features without being averted, like he had always used to.

He was about to go and pick the empty beer bottle Taylor had rested on the floor, but for how inattentively and sloppy he was walking, he tripped over Miles' legs and lost his balance...

landing sat on the Scouser's lap.

"Fuck, sorry!" Alex laughed, slinging his arms instinctively around Miles' neck, both his legs positioned to his left side.

Miles chuckled too, baffled, holding the man by his waist for not letting him fall further down. "What the fuck, mate? Are you already drunk?"

"No!" Alex wasn't able to suppress his laughter and hid his face in Miles' chest for the embarrassment, hiding his rosy cheeks. "I eh.. am fucking sorry! That's awkward!" He gestured towards their position.

"Come on, Turner!" Miles scoffed, amused but slightly discontented by Alex's comment. "What's that lack of confidence? As if we've never been in similar positions before!"

Alex cast his gaze down and nodded, a shy but thoughtful smile was on his face. "True."

"We've even been much closer than tha'! I don't know if you remember, man."

Alex looked back at Miles, and the feeble sternness he found in his eyes made him stop and stare for a few seconds. He remembered everything they had ever done pretty well, and was sure he won't ever be able to forget anything about it, even the slightest detail was as clear as a summer sky to him.

He sighed and nodded lightly again, their eye contact not breaking as his smile was slowly fading. "I do."

Miles' eyes darted all over Alex's face, not able to avoid it when they're in such a closeness. A cheeky smile crept up on his face. "I think that's the right position you and Taylor should use since you're just a petite five-foot-nine midget to her!"

Alex laughed and elbowed him. "What does that mean now?" He positioned his body more cushier on his friend's lap, finding no reason for changing it at that point, and shifting a little closer that way. "She might be... taller than me. But that doesn't play a role to me. I'm still strong enough to lift her."

Miles laughed, instinctively pulling Alex tighter. His eyes were on the ground and he was tracing circles with his thumb on the other man's hipbone. "Seems like you and... Taylor are making it pretty serious..."

Alex moved a little and Miles looked back at him, the humour washed away. "It seems to me as if you're taking your whole relationship with her pretty serious..."

Alex wanted to frown but he waited for Miles to carry on his observation. "There's a strong attraction between you two." He couldn't look directly in his eyes as he talked about it. "You look very... attracted for one another indeed... I can sense that there's a big.." Their gazes met again. " _affection_..." He pronounced the last word as if it was exhausting and difficult to say, or admit.

The elder one analysed his stare. "I think I should see it as a good thing, shouldn't I?" He swallowed. "I take it as a good thing, I mean..."

"Of course!" Miles interrupted him, smiling nearly. "There's no one else, except her, which should make you feel this way. I mean, you should feel that one kind of affection for no one, except for your girlfriend."

Alex's gaze was contemplative, studying, trying to analyse Miles' expression and where he was headed. He listened and considered his words, wilful but hesitant to talk.

"And what if..." His stare fell down, their faces little inches apart. "there's someone else..."

Miles sighed, waiting a few seconds before carrying on, observing how shy the man on his lap appeared right now. For a lot of people it would have meant something sensational to catch Alex Turner acting sheepish and diffident nowadays. He had captured that firm and laid-back rock-star attitude for a long time now, the shy boy inside of him being skilfully hidden. But for Miles it was no surprise. If they'd ask him about Alex's change of charm he wouldn't have much to say about it. He had noticed some gain of confidence. But it was always the same guy he had met in some pub gig a few years ago, who spontaneously had decided to wear his band merch the day after. A guy he couldn't stop but love since the beginning.

"It's probably the same sensation, the same affection you feel for that one person." Miles explained. "But it has one big difference. That this time they are wrong."

Alex frowned on that. "But-"

Miles cut him again, staring intensely into his eyes. "But there's one pronounced distinctness you can't avoid but feel with that second person."

It seemed as if both were looking at something their life depended on, Alex with big and Miles with soft eyes. "All the errors in wrong feelings and suppressed emotions are just as fervent as they are because of their main cause of being something bad, I guess."

He distanced his hand from Alex's waist and wandered it towards the lead singer's one, holding it. "You feel goosebumps on your body, maybe a shiver running down your spine."

Alex exhaled deeply and looked how Miles entwined their fingers, feeling the confirmed shivers.

"You feel your breath hitching when you're close to that person. And your heart is even more crazy."

 _What the actual fuck._ Alex was feeling weak and helpless as every action Miles spoke out was slowly happening on his body. "But you comply anyway," He could avert Miles' voice getting more nervous as well. "no matter how wrong it is."

Both hadn't realised that they shifted so close that their foreheads were nearly touching, eyes eventually staring at each other's lips. "You just give up." Miles continued. "You don't care about anything in that instance cause every rational thought leaves you. You just want it so bad."

"Yes." Alex let a shaky breath out and closed his eyes. "It all feels more..."

"Thrilling." Miles helped him in completing his sentence, finding that one term that described Alex's agitation right now, this sudden wave of keen emotion, as to produce a tremor or a tingling sensation through his body.

"Exactly." He smiled softly, and leaned his lips against Miles', both giving up and melting into the kiss.

Their grips on each other's entwined hands were strong and tight, shaking how their lips were. They felt the skin's erection, their fluttering heartbeats and their thoughts going blank. It was that feeling Miles had just throughly described, so accurately and profoundly cause he experienced it on his own skin, and it was happening. They surrendered to their love, to their affection.

And it was _thrilling_.

Wet lips, tight grips, no words and fluttering heart beats; that's what Miles and Alex had always been and always remain, through everything.

"Alex!"

He shook his head, as if waking up from a nightmare, and got back into reality as he saw his girlfriend crouching down next to his lounger, shades on and wet from the pool's water.

"Hey babe, do you mind blowing the crocodile mattress for me?"

She pouted jokingly and he started to laugh, letting his hand wander to her soaked hair and pulled her into a kiss. "Of course, love. I have enough of writing anyway. I think I'm gonna join ya in the pool."

"Perfect." She smiled and jumped back inside the pool. He picked up his notebook just to complete and finish his sentence. The missing word was _'thrilling'_.

 

**End.**


End file.
